


Ducktales Drabbles

by hopelessprince



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Other, like rly short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessprince/pseuds/hopelessprince
Summary: ducktales fics i write in my free time!





	1. Chapter 1

Scrooge watched helplessly as Magica held Webby in her grasp. She contorted Webby's body in ways that weren't physically possible, making her screams of pain echo. 

Scrooge attempted to look away, but Magica quickly fixed that, pulling his face to the scene before him. "Look at her, Scrooge." Magica cooed, lifting up the near lifeless body of Webby. 

"Just imagine! All of this could stop if you just give me that dime." Magica said simply, before pretending to be Webby. "Dont do it, Scrooge! I'm not worth it!" Webby- no, Magica exclaimed. 

Scrooge couldnt help the sobs that were being ripped from his throat, as he reached for his dime and tossed it at Magica. Magica smiled, and dropped Webby's near-lifeless body. "Thanks for your buisness, Scroogey!~" 

Scrooge ran up to Webby and picked her up. "You said you would fix her!" Scrooge shouted. 

Magica feigned a gasp, covering her mouth. "Did I? Oh well. She's gone."


	2. spiderman au?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dewey is spiderman and webby is supposed to be the damsel in distress dont criticize me

Webby easily undid the rope that was tied around her, huffing as she did so. Could any villian do a real knot? All of the knots that were used to 'kidnap' her were slipknots! Super easy to get out of, and even easier to tie. It's like the villians weren't even trying. 

As the villian was monolouging to her(a stupid decision, really) she easily got up behind him and whacked him upside the head, rendering him useless. Just then, Spiderman decided to so generously grace her with his presence. Too little too late, Spider-Furry.


	3. Della Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey has some questions about Della.
> 
> (written with my friend, redmountaindew101 !)

As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught his attention and his heart began to thump. This.. this was a letter from his mom. It was addressed to him and his siblings. Did she want them to find this? Did she plan on leaving them? Or was she taken? So many questions ran through Dewey's mind as he ripped open the letter. It was clear what it was. It was an apology, but it didnt explain why she left them. Dewey took in a shaky breath, dropping the letter to his feet and running a hand through his hair. How could his mom do this to them? Did she even want them in the first place? Was this all an elaborate scheme to get rid of them, to.. to pawn them off on Uncle Donald?

He shook his head, knowing they were just thoughts and nothing more. He was overthinking again, and surely none of it could be true. At least, that's what he told himself. He looked and the letter and felt his palms sweat. He picked it up and looked for any clue she may have left in the letter. She did love mysteries after all. But, to no avail, there was nothing. No secret messages, no codes, nothing. For a second he thought this may be a prank, but the last time anyone mentioned Della, it was a nightmare. He shook off his thoughts once again and shakily hid the letter in his shirt. He couldn't show anyone this. Not even his trusted friend Webby. But as soon as he thought of hiding it from her, he heard her voice echo through the quiet room.

"Dewey..?"

Webby carefully went into the room Dewey was residing in. "Dewey? Are you okay? I thought I heard crying." Dewey jumped, and turned to her, awkwardly holding his crotch to make sure the papers stayed in place. "What do you mean?" He laughed awkwardly. 

Webbys eyes narrowed at him, as she walked closer. "What are you hiding?" Dewey looked up at her in shock. "W-What do you mean, Webby?" Webby rolls her eyes, and removes his hands.  
"I'm talking about this-" She says as the papers fall out from his shirt. Dewey sighs, looking down at the papers again. "Its a letter from my mom."  
Webby stood still, a bit shocked. “Why would you keep this from me? You know I’m trying to help you find your mom! This could be a big clue!”

“W-Well..” he nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt. “I.. I don’t know! I guess I wanted to keep this for me? It’s weird, I know. But I feel like.. this was made just for me?” He trailed off a bit, nervous.  
She saw how nervous he was, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.. It’s ok! I.. I understand if you don’t want me to see it.” Dewey looked up at her, worry in his eyes.


End file.
